And They Lived Happily Ever AfterOutlaw Queen Style 3
by EverlastingOnceRose
Summary: Authors Note: I know the show would be nothing without the adventure and drama between them but...sometimes the most peaceful can be just as enjoyable :) There will be some dramatic ones I'm sure...and ones that don't involve their kids ;) I hope you all enjoy these little snippets and sneak peeks into the life of the Hood-Mills Family...according to me of course...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Once Upon A Time.

Authors Note: I know I have another story in progress and will be completing it but I keep thinking of these moments for Regina and Robin; I can't help but put finger to keyboard and write them out. I know the show would be nothing without the adventure and drama between them but...sometimes the most peaceful ones can be just as enjoyable :) There will be some dramatic ones I'm sure. I hope you all enjoy these little snippets and sneak peeks into the life of the Hood-Mills Family...according to me of course and I'd love to hear any suggestions :) I love your comments :)

Hide and Seek

Regina pulled away from Robin Hood's kiss, laughing gently against his lips as he followed her as far as he could before they parted. He cupped her cheek, stroking the pad of his thumb over it, "How did I get so lucky?" She leaned in laying her forehead against his and shook her head, " Funny, I was just wondering the same thing. You've taken my life and completely turned it around. You've made me believe in fairy tales again." Robin rubbed his nose against hers before lifting his head and kissing it. He traced his hand into her hair pulling her into another kiss. She moaned against his lips letting her eyes flutter open to look at him, only to connect with his eyes watching her.

Robin nipped at her lower lip as they parted and smiled, "Milady, you're my queen, in any and every realm..." He kissed her again, "...in any time." Regina tilted her head, blushing as she smiled and placed a hand over his chest, where his heartbeat rested, "And you're a thief . You do realize, you still haven't given me my heart back." Robin chuckled and raised his eyebrows, "You do realize, I don't plan to." He leaned in and placed a kiss to her chest, right where her heart laid nestled, beating in unison with his.

They sat inside a pink floral canopy, nestled against the cloud-like pillows that decorated the small hideaway. Regina sighed happily and turned in his arms, bringing her back to rest against his chest. Robin wrapped his arms around her before raining soft kisses on her shoulder. She placed her hands over his, lacing their fingers together and enjoying the peaceful moment they were able to steal.

The running of tiny legs up the stairs made them hush each other. Regina placed a hand over Robin's mouth as he whispered, "I do believe we're busted." "Mommy!...Daddy! I'm gonna gets you!" Regina couldn't help but smile as she could hear their three year old daughter running down the hallway, more then likely to their bedroom...the most obvious hiding spot. The door to the bedroom door could be heard shutting as once again the sounds of soft thudding hit their ears, The sounds grew closer and closer until from the corner of the entrance to the canopy, they could see their beautiful little Hope walk into her bedroom with the most concentrated little face. The little raven haired princess placed a chubby little finger over her chin and tapped it gently making Robin raise his eyebrows and shake Regina's hand off his mouth. "She gets that from you, " he whispers in her ear. Regina's smile widens as she shrugs slowly, tilting her head to watch their toddler try and think of where to look for them.

Regina tried to suppress a giggle as the look of pure Eureka struck their daughter's face. Hope hurried over to her closet, placing both hands on the doorknob and using her entire body to try and twist it open. "Mommy?" Regina pouted looking up at Robin who looked at her with a shake of his head. Her chest tightened...she really was awful at hide and seek with their daughter. Hearing Hope call for her tore at her heartstrings and she would always jump out of her hiding spot to embrace her but Robin had a strong hold on her right now. They saw the closet door open and Hope peeked inside, "Hmmm..."

Regina's was dying of cuteness overload as their daughter turned around with her lower lip covering her upper lip, her eyebrow's furrowing just like Regina did in deep thought. Robin poked her side and she squeeked making him muffle his laugh into her hair. The sounds they made in their daughter's princess canopy tent didn't go unheard by Hope, who giggled as she raced to the tent and peeked her head inside, "Boo!" Regina and Robin faked surprised expressions as Regina held her arms out, "You found us!"

She threw herself into Regina's arms giggling up a storm with a toothy grin, "I found you!" Robin laughed as their daughter looked up at them adoringly throughout her giggle fit. He reached over and tucked a strand of raven black hair behind her ear, "You always find us princess." Hope smiled and nodded her head as she swung her mother's hands in hers, "How comes you always hide in the same place togethers?" Regina grimaced and looked up at Robin whispering, "I think the perks of this game are going to start coming to an end once she gets older." Robin chuckled and tapped his daughter's nose, "Your mommy...is a little afraid of being alone. She gets scared of the dark."

Regina huffed at him and then smiled down at Hope who giggled, "Daddy is just kidding sweetie. He doesn't like hiding without Mommy because it makes him sad." She placed a pout on her lips and patted Robin's cheek with her hand, "He gets lonely." Hope scrunched her nose and shrugged slowly, "What is lonely?" Robin caressed his little princess's cheek and whispered, "Lonely is anytime your daddy is without your mommy." Regina shook her head smiling as Hope opened her mouth and whispered back, "Ohhh."...as if it was a secret between father and daughter.

Hope snuggled close to Regina, laying her cheek against her chest exactly where she could hear the gentle 'thump thump' of her mother's heart. Robin stroked his daughter's hair as he placed a kiss on the temple of his wife's forehead, "You know darling, there's a whole hour before we pick up your brother from school. Any other games you'd like to play?" There it was again, the cute little furrow of her eyebrows as Hope thought carefully before slowly shaking her head, "No no."

"Sweetie, what would you like to do?" Regina said stroking her daughter's back in soothing little circles. Regina loved having her entire family together, which was hard to come by sometimes. The days when Roland would stay with them instead of having to go to Marian's and Henry was home from college were hard to schedule together, especially when her son also had to split his time between the Charming's and her, but when it happened...it was magic. However, their time with this little princess all alone were heaven. She was their love bundled into the most adorable dimples, crystal blue eyes, and raven black hair in all the land.

Hope rested her chin on Regina's chest and looked up at her parent's, "Snuggle time?" Regina smiled lifting their daughter into her arms allowing her to rest her head on her mother's shoulder and against Robin's chest. Robin wrapped his arms around his wife and child, placing a kiss on Hope's head who nestled into her parents perfectly. Regina settled her weight and Hope's against Robin and sighed contently. "I like hide and seeks," Hope whispered tiredly against her mother's shoulder making them chuckle. "Me too," Regina whispered holding their snugly little princess close and closing her eyes as a single tear slipped down her cheek. In the past, her heart felt like it beat alone but now, she could feel her husband's heart beating against her back and the tiny thumping of her daughter's heartbeat against her chest. This was truly her happy beginning and she wished it'd never end. She could hear her own voice whisper, "_I just never thought I'd have this." _She could feel Robin's smile against her cheek and she turned her face to him as he whispered, "How does it feel to have it all milady?" Regina smiled as she looked down at their now sleeping princess and then back at him, kissing his lips gently and whispering against them, "Perfect."


End file.
